Memo's and Blizzards
by Aertyn - Fluff Monster
Summary: On a normal mission to a normal planet, SG1 come across a village. A member is attacked and they are caught in a snow storm when trying to get back to the gate. What happens next? Read to find out. Fluffy as usual, please R&R.


**Disclaimer: Stargate is not owned by me. Period.**

**Rating: Mention of possible character rape, so am giving it an M.**

**Spoiler: none**

**I've been writing this for about a week on and off, just a couple lines here and there, and this is the result. I do hope you all enjoy it. **

* * *

  
"Jack this isn't a good idea." Daniel started as they paused under a rocky crevasse, sheltering from the violent blizzard

"Daniel, Carter is hurt, we are just going to slow you guys down, you get back to the Stargate and bring help back when the weather is more forgiving." Jack replied, handing his canteen of water to Sam as she leant against the wall, gripping her stomach in pain and trying to keep the weight of her suspected broken ankle.

"Jack…" Daniel persisted, much to Jack's ire as he finally lost his temper.

"For crying out loud Daniel, it's a blizzard out there. We need someone to get to the Stargate so we can get Carter help, I'm team leader so I stay, you and Teal'c go get help." His shouting echoed of the walls as Daniel nodded his head bashfully, not meeting Jack's gaze as he shouldered his pack once again.

"It's still about 10 clicks to the gate, but I saw a cabin about 2 clicks away we'll bunker down in there for the night. We'll go with you to the cabin. Then you guys go on ahead." Jack commanded, for the first time in a long time using his commander voice, making it clear that there would be no more discussion on the subject.

"Fine." Daniel pouted as he jerked his head in Teal'c's direction, who merely inclined his head in response. A silent question and a silent answer as Teal'c hoisted his pack onto his back and heads back out into the storm, taking point as Jack walked over to Sam.

"C'mere." He said simply beckoning for her to stand up.

"Colonel?" Sam questioned, a confused look crossing her face.

"You can't walk, so I'll have to carry you."

"Jack…I mean Sir, you can't possibly carry me 2 clicks in the snow." Jack raised an eyebrow at her use of his given name but said nothing on that matter.

"And you can't walk 2 clicks in the snow, nor can we stay here, we'll freeze." He stated simply, shrugging slightly, giving her a choice, be carried 2 clicks in the snow to a cabin with the promise of a fire and a place out of the icy wind that blew in through the large gap in the crevasse, or freeze.

"Okay." She mumbled, slightly ashamed that she had to be carried like a child back to the gate.

"Hey Carter, did I ever tell you about the time that I had to drag a 6 foot tall Brigadier General through the jungle for 2 days because he had been stung by a wasp and was convinced he was going to die?" He said laughter filling his voice as he picked her up lightly loving the way she chuckled, shifting her weight around until he was comfortable as Sam wound her arms around his neck, flushing slightly at the intimate embrace as she ducked her head slightly, hiding her reddened cheeks from his gaze.

"Comfy?" he asked, as he walked out into the maelstrom.

"As can be." Sam replied, her words ripped from her lips by the fierce wind as she found herself snuggling further into Jack's warm body, not wanting to admit that she had never been this comfortable in her life.

Jack was huffing slightly when the rundown cabin came into view, it was clearly dis-used, but still it had 4 walls, a roof and was dry inside. Settling Sam on the lumpy rectangular bed, he turned to wave goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c as they carted in some wood that they had found already chopped up in a bin outside the door., they had had to shovel off a large amount of snow in hopes of finding some wood, but had hit the jackpot and found the large bin nearly full. Soon a roaring fire was crackling away, and Daniel and Teal'c were standing as close as possible, 'enjoying' their MRE's and trying to get as warm as possible before they faced the 8 click trek to the gate.

"Well, we had better head off." Daniel finally said as they shrugged their jackets back on, "Hopefully the storm will die down a bit." He added with false hope, as Daniel gave a grin, trying to reassure both Jack and Sam.

"Take care." Sam called from the bed, where her foot was now elevated and wrapped, but by the bruising, swelling and tenderness Jack was fairly certain that she had twisted it quite badly, maybe even broken it.

As Jack stoked the fire again, he glanced around the small cabin. One narrow bed. A wooden table and chairs. And some shelves, and an area that could be called a bathroom, it had a large tub, and a screen to section it off from the rest of the room. The floor was dirt and covered in mats, that were thread bear and had patches missing. No second bed. That either meant bunking with Carter on the lumpy bed, or sleeping on the ground. If Jack had been in charge he would have been in that bed in a second, but Jack was hiding behind the façade of Colonel as he spread his sleeping bag on the ground and arranging his pack to make a lumpy sort of pillow.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked curiously as she finished her energy cookie.

"Getting ready for bed."

"On the floor?" she raised her eyebrow in a way that strongly resembled Teal'c's rather infamous expression as he smoothed the material out.

"Well…yeah…" he shifted uncomfortably as he leant over to prod a log in the fire with the pokey thing they had found.

"It's cold, and it's only going to get colder, we need to conserve what heat we can." Sam said, stating the obvious, it was standard procedure…mind you nothing about their situation was standard so Sam could certainly see why he was hesitating. Spend a cold night on a hard floor, or be nice and warm on a bed but in what could be construed as a compromising position. Jack O'Neill was grinning on the inside, knowing what he wanted to do, but Colonel O'Neill was chanting 'the regs' over and over. Jack won the argument as he gathered his sleeping bag in his arms and threw it over the bed, covering Sam in the extra warmth.

"You want anything else to eat…water, painkiller?" Jack asked as he rummaged around in his pack for his canteen, finally coming up with it as he took a quick swig. "How's your stomach?"

"I'm fine, ankle is fine, stomach is fine, that painkiller Daniel gave me sure worked well." She said brightly as she snuggled under the mass of blankets.

After pulling his boots off he gently climbed into the narrow bed, which suddenly felt a whole lot narrower when he found that the only way the could comfortably sleep was with them both on their sides and with Jack's arm draped over her waist.

"G'night Carter." He gently murmured, as he closed his eyes.

"G'night Sir." Came the quiet reply as Jack's arm gently tightened around her waist, if she noticed she didn't say anything and if anything, she snuggled deeper into his grasp.

Something was tickling his nose. Opening one eye a crack, he realized that that something was short and blonde, smiling gently he looked down to where he could now see Sam's face, apparently at some stage during the night she had rolled over in his grasp and was now sleeping with her head tucked under his chin, he was kind of shocked to also discover that one of her legs was now resting in between his, and one of his own was slung casually over her hips.

"Carter." He whispered quietly, her hair ruffling as his breath passed over the blonde locks.

"Carter." He repeated, louder this time as Sam grumbled sleepily.

"C'mon Carter." Smiling as she wriggled in his grasp, "I know you are awake." He finished as her eyes finally opened, drowning him in their blue depths.

"Good morning Carter." he gave a little yawn, but made no move to get out of bed, knowing that the fire had gone out and was trying to prolong the inevitable.

"Morning sir." She responded sleepily, before her eyes snapped to attention, suddenly realizing how she was laying. "mmm" she gently sighed as she tilted her head upwards and gave a shy smile before snuggling into his chest once again.

Jack's mind was in overload as he processed what she had just done, she hadn't pulled away from him….but in fact cuddled closer into him. As one Jacob Carter would say 'Holy Hannah!'

"Carter…I gotta check your ankle and stomach, and re-light the fire." Sam mumbled in response as Jack finally gave up trying to rouse her, and simply slipped out of bed, smiling slightly when she curled the two sleeping bags around her body.

After re-lighting the fire, he quickly started boiling some water for the cup of tea he intended to make whilst he watched Sam sleep, for the…he'd lost count, but every time he had watch when they were off-world he tried to be in a place where he could see her face as she slept. He could remember one time when he had heard her mumbling in her sleep…about naquadah reactors, he'd had a hard time trying not to laugh when he realized she even dreamed in techno-babble.

"Major Carter!" he finally barked after 5 minutes of gently prodding her shoulder and like the good soldier she was she instantly snapped awake.

"Colonel?" she asked, blinking in the dim light of the cabin.

"Finally awake I see." A smiling gracing his lips as he helped sit her up in the bed, "How's your ankle?"

"Fine, sir." She answered as she grimaced in pain.

"Stomach?"

"Not so fine, sir."

"Can I take a look?" He asked, pulling at the sleeping bag slightly.

"Yeah, okay." Sam finally said, pushing the blanket off her as Jack gently reached over and pushed her top up, unveiling the ugly purple bruise and the long finger nail marks as well as what appeared to be a bite mark that had scratched through the surface. Tenderly reaching out, he brushed a finger lightly over the skin, that before yesterday would have been creamy in colour. Gulping slightly he looked up into her eyes as she stared at him in with confusion gleaming from them.

"What?"

"I hurt you." Jack quietly mumbled as he traced a finger along a red line

"Colonel, we have been over this…" Sam began, but was quickly cut off by Jack.

"Damn it Carter, it's my job to protect you. What happened was entirely my fault. You could have died and I don't think I could live if that happened." Yanking her shirt down he pulled the covers back over her before he even realized what he had said. "I mean, I don't think I could live with myself if something happened to you guys." He corrected, trying to convince not only her but himself.

"But I didn't!" Sam protested angrily.

"But you could have, and that's my point I made a bad decision, and it could have killed you!" Jack ranted, his fists clenching and unclenching at his side.

"Sir, death…is part of this job." She protested, hitting the nail on the head as Jack swung to face her.

"Not your death." He finally answered, as they stared each other down, blue eyes refusing to leave brown ones as a calloused hand suddenly reached up to cup a white cheek. "You've got too much to live for to die Sam." Jack added quietly.

"Not too much…only one thing. You."

"You…what?"

Sam closed her eyes, thinking for a brief second before she launched into her speech, one which she had gone over in her head at least once a week for the past god only knows how long, "The only reason I keep doing this is so that someday I will get my forever. I stopped thinking about saving the god-damned world the last time we did it, I want to start living my own life. I've spent so many years saving everyone else's, that I forgot to have one of my own. And now, I want to experience what I've worked so god-damn hard for for everyone else. I want my forever."

"You…what?" Jack repeated as Sam sighed in exasperation finally giving up and simply showing Jack how she felt instead of telling him. Grabbing the material on the front of his shirt, she dragged him towards her lips, crushing him against them. Jack barely registered the movement, all he could think about was that Major Carter…Sam was kissing him with more passion, desire and love than he had been kissed before, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he was pouring everything he felt for her into that kiss.

Finally breaking free Jack rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly as he stared into her eyes, "Carter…Sam…this isn't without consequences." He whispered gently.

"Fuck the consequences, we've sacrificed enough and we deserve our happiness and if they wont let us be together, I'll quit the Air Force if need be." Sam stated, determination flashing in her eyes.

"You really want this?"

"More than anything, if working at the SGC has taught me one thing is that life is too short, and that every time we step through that Gate we may not step back through, I don't want to regret anything." Smiling nervously as she splayed her hands across his chest, feeling the erratic beat of his heart as it thumped in his chest.

"When we get back to the SGC, I'll have a little chat with Hammond." Jack said, dropping a feather light kiss on her lips, and as in on cue his radio buzzed to life.

"Jack…Sam, you there?"

Jack scrambled around before finally locating his radio, "Yeah Daniel, how's it going?"

"Fine, the blizzard has stopped and we should be able to get to you guys within the hour."

"Understood. O'Neill out." Jack clicked the button off, glancing at Sam as she tried to roll the sleeping bag up, her nervousness clearly evident

"You need to rest, I'll do this." He said gently, reaching over and taking hold of her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Everything will be okay."

It took Jack all of 15 minutes to pack up, then casually settled back on the bed with Sam and waited for them to be rescued, an arm thrown lazily around her shoulders as her head settled again his shoulder.

They sat in silence until the soft sound of voices drifted in through the door, Jack being the first one to speak, "No matter what happens, this is going to be our forever Sam." He gently squeezed her shoulders as Sam smiled up at him.

"Time to face the consequences." She said sadly as Jack gently got off the bed as the door was flung open by a beaming Daniel.

"Good morning campers!" he cried brightly as Jack slung his pack onto his back, "Have a nice night?"

"It was cold Daniel, you got the stretcher?" Jack almost barked at him, anxious to get back to the SGC and have his little chat with Hammond.

"Yeah, we got it Jack." Daniel replied, slightly confused at Jack's behaviour. He could understand that he wanted to get back to the SGC, but…there was something else.

"Good, let's get Sam onto the stretcher and head back to the Gate." Jack ordered as Sam gave a small grin, whilst Daniel's eyes slid from one to the other having picked up on the use of Sam's first name, noticing the red flush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye he grinned.

Stepping back through the Stargate Jack shook a few snowflakes from his hair as he gently brushed the few that glistened in Sam's hair, and gave her a tender smile. Someone clearing their throat at the bottom of the ramp dragged them both back to the reality that they had dreaded coming back too.

"Welcome home SG-1, take Major Carter to the infirmary, Colonel O'Neill if you would come with me please." Jack nodded in response as the medics hauled Sam onto a gurney and wheeled her towards the infirmary.

"Colonel O'Neill, what exactly happened out there?" George asked as he beckoned for Jack to sit, which he promptly did.

"We gated to GYT-455 without a problem, there were a few patches of snow around, but nothing serious. We were about 15 clicks from the gate, when we came across a small village, friendly people they were too, except when they offered us sleeping quarters for the night. Carter had to go sleep in the female building, and us in the male building. We were separated, sir, and it was then that Carter was attacked, one of the local heavies had taken a bit of a liking to her, and wanted her to be his…uhh…mate." Jack paused, his jaw clenching slightly before he continued, "He grabbed her around the waist, she put up one hell of a fight, but he had some of his friends to help pin her down…her ankle was twisted, maybe broken in the struggle and they punched her in the stomach a couple of times. He umm…also bit her, and scratched her." He swallowed, his gaze now focused on the metal name plate that sat in front of him.

"He did't…" George asked, concern lacing his voice as Jack's head shot up.

"No. She screamed pretty damn loud, sir, we found her in time…and err, beat the crap out the guys. We weren't very welcome in the village after that. And by that stage a storm had set it. If it weren't for that blizzard we probably would be dead now, sir, they were very willing to exact revenge on hurting their friends." Jack paused again, taking a deep breath he looked his CO in the eye and continued, "Because apparently, rape is acceptable in their society."

George Hammond slumped back into his chair, closing his eyes for a brief second, "We'll scrub GTY-455 from the dialing computer, now unless there is something else you want to add you are dismissed." Upon finishing he frowned, normally his 2IC would have been out his door like a shot, but he was still sitting in the chair, though his gaze was firmly fixed on his name plate again.

"Colonel O'Neill?" he finally prompted as Jack stood up and closed to door.

"Yes there is something I want to add sir. It's kind of to do with the mission…but errr…I'm just going to come right out and say it. I'm in love with Sam….Major Carter, and I…don't care what I have to do to be with her, hell I'll even retire!" Jack plunged his hands into his pockets as General Hammond stared at him, before a smile crossed his face and a small chuckle escaped from his lips, "Sir?"

"Colonel O'Neill…have you never read the regulations guide book for the SGC?" George asked him gently, still smiling from the shock on Jack's face.

"Err…yeah, before the first Abydos mission." He answered honestly, not quite sure where this was going.

"It was updated after you got back. Did you not read the memo?"

"Updated…how?" Jack demanded, a confusing mix of apprehension and suppressed glee crossing over his face as George reached into a drawer and pulled out a small red book and handed it to Jack.

"I suggest page 8, section 9b." Leaning back in his chair as first confusion then excitement covered Jack's features.

"Permission to…" Jack began, but was quickly cut off by George's answer

"Granted and dismissed Colonel." Shaking his head slightly as Jack turned on his heel and sprinted towards the infirmary.

Bursting in to find Janet sticking the last of a gauze bandage on Sam's stomach, he grinned as he walked over to her bed, his gaze not once leaving hers as his hands gently cupped her face, "I love you Sam." He whispered quietly before kissing her soundly. A muffled gasp broke them from their passion induced haze as Janet stared at them, her mouth hanging open at the very open and very public display of affection.

"Jack…what the hell are you doing?" Sam asked, panic rising in her voice as her gaze darted up to the camera that was recording this in the corner. Her response was an even bigger grin and to have a small red book thrust into her hands.

"I suggest page 8, section 9b." Jack said, repeating George's words of only a few minutes ago as Sam suddenly looked up at him, happiness gleaming in her eyes and a huge grin gracing her features.

"I take it we can start our forever now?" she finally asked as Jack nodded in response before kissing her again. Knowing that they now had their forever, no matter how short it was.

* * *

**There are two points to this story**

**1. Sometimes people DO get there forever.   
2. Always check your memo's.**

**:D Hope you liked it, please review if you did. **


End file.
